


Дочь

by Yozhik



Series: Алфавитный цикл по FMP [2]
Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Дочь

Её считают ненормальной – хрупкую девочку с огромными глазами, девочку, которая становится непобедимой и опасной, чуть что не по ней.  
Он знает: видящие в ней что беспомощную малышку, что бесчувственную ведьму – все они заблуждаются одинаково. Тереза Тестаросса, дочь, которой у него никогда не было. Тесса, для которой он так хочет иной, нормальной судьбы; Тесса, которая никогда не примет такого дара.  
Если она увидит цель, если она разозлится по-настоящему, она уже не остановится; Андрей Калинин знает это как никто другой, он сам учил её; дочка моя, думает он, уж теперь ты точно пойдёшь до конца – хотя бы чтобы отомстить; я буду ждать.


End file.
